


【J轩】99件恋爱&暧昧小事

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【J轩】99件恋爱&暧昧小事

6

「First love」

要说Jack和陈廷轩是怎么在一起的，还是Jack追的陈廷轩。他费了好大的劲才把陈廷轩成功追到手，原本只是想玩玩的心态在追的时候就变了，就连陈廷轩皱一次眉他都会心疼得不得了。

Jack是陈廷轩的初恋，但是陈廷轩就不是了。

在陈廷轩之前，Jack可以称得上是无比花心，追陈廷轩的时候，一众好友听说了这件事也因此告诉陈廷轩千万不要轻易答应他。

尽管Jack在遇到陈廷轩以后就只一心一意地对陈廷轩好，但生活难免有意外。

那是他们在一起后的一个月，恰好是接近毕业季，事务繁忙，陈廷轩好不容易才空下来，把事情全部扔给学弟学妹就去找Jack了。他可是和Jack说好了晚上要去约会的。

可还没到Jack他们班的教室门口，陈廷轩就看到Jack倚在走廊的栏杆上和一个女孩子有说有笑的，看得出来聊得很开心。Jack抬起手摸了一下女孩的头发，女孩就一脸羞涩地低下头。

陈廷轩的脚步硬生生地停在了原地，Jack又忽然靠近了那个女孩，从陈廷轩的角度看去象是要亲吻的样子。

他深吸了一口气，明明还有几十米的距离却没再靠近，转过身就匆匆拐下了楼梯。愤怒让陈廷轩的心情也变得糟糕起来，他想着还没处理完的事情，叹了口气就往阅览室的方向走。

【Jack，我还没忙完，今晚不约了。】

【你几点忙完？饿不饿？你在会议室吗？我给你买吃的带过去？不要太累着自己了】

陈廷轩抹了一把脸，回复道：【不用了。】

学妹看见去而复返的陈廷轩，刚想开口说什么就感受到他身边不寻常的低气压，默默地闭了嘴。手机又震动了好几下，陈廷轩看了一眼就把手机关机，在阅览室待到很晚才背上书包回家。

一连一个星期，Jack都找不到陈廷轩。电话拒接，短信不回，甚至到班上找也总是找不到人，想要放学的时候堵人也堵不到。Jack急得快疯了，好不容易在篮球队见到人，陈廷轩却是一副不冷不热的样子。

“让开。”

Jack扯住陈廷轩的手腕：“你最近怎么了？”

“我没事，你挡路了。”

陈廷轩抬眼冷冷地看着他，Jack看了看四周，不由分说地把人拉到角落，掐着陈廷轩的下巴就狠狠地吻上去。

“唔……唔……放开！”

陈廷轩用力推开Jack，一个多星期的委屈让他一下子就红了眼眶。看着面前双眼通红的人，Jack先是慌了一下，接着把人搂入怀里，问：“发生什么了啊？”

“你明明更喜欢女生，为什么还要来招惹我？”陈廷轩试图挣脱他的怀抱，红着眼质问道。

“哈？”

陈廷轩把那天看到的画面都告诉Jack，Jack有些哭笑不得：“那是同学的妹妹，只是发夹歪了，我帮她摆正一下而已。不要生气了，好不好？你知道的，我只喜欢你。”

“那、那你为什么……”

陈廷轩忽然就红了脸，声音越来越小：“你为什么一直不碰我？”

每一次陈廷轩想要更进一步的时候，Jack就会自己到浴室解决。等他出来，陈廷轩已经睡着了。吻到动情的情况时常会有，可Jack就是不碰他。

“我怕你还没有准备好。”Jack揉了揉陈廷轩的头发，道。

陈廷轩一脸认真地看着Jack：“谁说的，我准备好了！”

Jack吻了吻他：“你确定？”

“嗯……今晚，住我家？”

进了门把书包往旁边一扔，Jack就搂着陈廷轩躺倒在了床上。湿热黏腻的吻落在陈廷轩的唇上，他勾着Jack的脖颈，渴望两人的距离再近一些。唇舌交缠之处也发出滋滋的水声，直到舌头都要被吮吸得快要发麻，Jack才松开了陈廷轩。

“哈……”

陈廷轩喘着气，感受到Jack身下的炽热正抵着自己。

“你真的准备好了？”

Jack在他的脖颈上吻了吻，哑着声音问道。言外之意就是现在还可以拒绝，一会儿就不要后悔。

陈廷轩的手环上Jack的后背，点了点头道：“嗯……”

Jack一颗一颗地解开他的校服纽扣，陈廷轩象是想起什么似的，红着脸说：“床头柜第三个柜子里有……润滑剂……”

“原来你准备的那么齐全喔。”

解开最后一颗纽扣，把衣服拉下扔到一边，伸长了手去够床头柜里放着的润滑剂。

Jack俯下身子含住陈廷轩胸前的乳头，舌尖轻轻地舔舐着，胸前被弄得又酥又麻，陈廷轩忍不住扭了扭腰。

“嗯、Jack……好奇怪……”

“乖。”

Jack顺着他的腰线吻下去，一手探进陈廷轩的裤子里握住半硬的性器上下撸动，陈廷轩忍不住发出几声急促的低喘。

“嗯、Jack……Jack……”

把陈廷轩的裤子拉下，Jack还握着那人已经挺立的性器，前端渗着点点透明的液体，Jack低笑了一声，就伸出舌头在龟头上打转，舔去了前端的蜜液。

“乖，腿张开。”

前端也变得红肿，Jack才松开手，柔声哄着陈廷轩张开腿露出那个从未被人造访过的地方。

陈廷轩顺从地张开，粉嫩的蜜穴就展现在Jack的眼前。Jack身下的性器已经要硬得发疼，他脱下自己的裤子，身下的巨物就迫不及待地弹了出来。

陈廷轩看得忍不住吞了吞口水，这也太大了，一会儿进入的时候恐怕会疼到晕过去吧？Jack看出他的不安，一手打开润滑剂挤到手上往陈廷轩的身后探去，一手按住陈廷轩的后脑勺和他接吻，哄道：“乖，相信我，我不会弄疼你。”

手指探入从没被进入过的小穴，异物的进入让陈廷轩有些不适，他皱了皱眉，Jack见状又在他的脖颈上吮吸着，留下一个又一个的草莓印。

在Jack的亲吻下，陈廷轩试着放松自己的身体，那处也逐渐柔软得可以放入三根手指。手指抽出的时候还带出些许的润滑液，又或者是陈廷轩分泌出来的体液，银丝缠在手指上显得有些淫靡。

后穴深处涌上来的瘙痒和空虚感让陈廷轩忍不住用腿环住了Jack精壮的腰，声音已经染上了情欲：“可、可以了……进来……”

Jack扶着自己硬挺的性器在穴口蹭了蹭，龟头立刻就沾到不少的淫液。

“我进去了。”

陈廷轩害羞地点了点头，算是默许。Jack的性器太大，即使做够了润滑，陈廷轩还是有些许吃痛。

“乖，忍一下。”

Jack在陈廷轩的脸上落下轻柔的吻，试图分散身下人的注意力。好不容易全根没入，紧致的穴肉紧紧地吸着Jack的性器，Jack忍不住发出一声舒爽的喟叹。

等陈廷轩稍微适应了一会儿后，Jack就开始浅浅地抽动起来。穴内的酥麻感让陈廷轩忍不住从嘴角泄出几声呻吟：“啊……嗯、哈……”

快感逐渐涌上，Jack抽插的速度也越来越快。

“哈啊……Jack、Jack……太快了……”

“慢一点……”

沉重的囊袋和屁股碰撞的声音在房间里回荡，配上呻吟声就更加的色情。后穴不断分泌出透明液体，顺着两人交合的地方流下来打湿了床单。陈廷轩紧紧地搂着Jack的后背，多出的几道抓痕足以展现出这场情事的激烈。

性器不断朝敏感点冲撞着，每一下都让陈廷轩欲仙欲死。猛烈的快感几乎让他软了腰，身前挺立的性器也在空气中摇晃，前端不断流出透明的液体。

“Jack……呜啊、我快到了……啊嗯……”

小穴被操得红肿，湿热黏腻的喘息和呻吟交织着，陈廷轩被体内的性器折腾得忍不住颤抖，脚趾也踡缩起来。

Jack低喘着，身下的动作越来越快，在不知道第几次顶到那块软肉时，陈廷轩尖叫着射了出来。白浊沾在Jack的腹肌上，高潮让陈廷轩缩紧了后穴，紧紧地吸着Jack的性器，夹得他几乎要缴械。

Jack掐着陈廷轩的腰比之前更猛烈地抽插，嘴里还唸着陈廷轩的名字。

“哈……轩轩……”

数十下快速的抽插后，Jack也忍不住释放在陈廷轩的体内。滚烫的精液烫得陈廷轩身子一抖，就抱得Jack更紧。

“舒服吗？”

Jack吻了吻陈廷轩被汗浸湿的刘海，问道。

陈廷轩点了点头，就再一次吻上Jack的唇。

“今天真的很棒，不如再来一次。”

TBC.


End file.
